In the business of misery
by cheemander
Summary: She had the girl right where she wanted here, and that was something she definitely meant to brag about. Rachel/Quinn. Quinn and Jesse rivalry. One shot. Based on Paramore's Misery Business.


Rachel found a possessive arm wrapped around her shoulder as she walked to lunch. A smile painted her face as she the person planted a small kiss on her cheek.

"Quinn! What have I told you about PDA? It's very inappropriate, considering we've only been dating for a week, and have you thought about the repercussions of girl on girl PDA in our hallways?"

The blonde laughed quietly. Her girlfriend was completely ridiculous, but it was definitely endearing. "Yeah, I have thought about it."

An impatient look came from Rachel as she stopped walking suddenly. "And?"

"I think we should do more."

"Quinn!"

"Okay," She sighed. "But I'm either holding your hand or having my arm on your shoulder. Because now that you're a junior, you have all the stupid underclassmen hitting on you. Thinking they can get into your pants because of your bad rep video."

"Well, they have no chance with me. The only person in this entire world who has a chance of 'getting into my pants', as you call it. Is a certain senior head cheerleader." There was little resistance or awkwardness as Rachel laced her fingers with Quinn's. "Oh look, perfect fit."

Quinn beamed all the way down the hall.

xxx

Perfect was the best way to describe Quinn and Rachel's relationship. They were both completely happy with each other.

But that didn't mean Quinn was satisfied. She would never be satisfied until the douche that kept calling Rachel and following her around was living in a prison somewhere in Korea.

Jesse St. James.

xxx

She could feel the glaring eyes boring holes into the back of her head as she walked down the hall with her arm fit snugly around Rachel's waist. It was glorious to know he was so full of anger right now.

Quinn wanted to test the rage waters just a bit.

As they were all walking to the music room, one of her sneaky cheerleader hands found her way to Rachel's ass and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Quinn!" Rachel whispered angrily while the blush crept across her face. "Please don't do that."

"Sorry babe." But she wasn't sorry. She was getting to perv on her girlfriend while pissing St. Bieber off.

Take two!

Thankfully the brunette was once again caught off guard, as Quinn suddenly up and pressed her against the lockers, locking her into a heated kiss.

Rachel could do nothing but stand there as Quinn gave her the most mind blowing kiss of her entire life. Out of nowhere, the blonde just stopped, gave Rachel a smirk, and walked away. Not forgetting to sway her hips in the sexy way she knew that turned Rachel on.

The only thing Rachel could do was gape and follow her girlfriend into the choir room like a lost little puppy.

xxx

When Glee was starting, everyone sat in their usual spots. Tina and Artie joking around with Kurt and Mercedes. Santana and Brittany in the back linked by pinkies. Mike, Matt, Finn, and Puck tossing a football between each other. And Quinn conveniently placed on Rachel's lap, arms wrapped around the girl's neck while she whispered into her ear about how much she would enjoy Saturday night.

The last one to arrive, was Jesse, and to nobody's surprise, he flew into a screaming tantrum.

"I've had it up to here with you!" He screamed pointing at Quinn. "You do things that she would never let me do! She can do better than you!"

This brought out the infamous Fabray eyebrow raise. "Oh really now? Is that why she dumped you for me?" She released her hold on Rachel and made her way to Jesse, staring him straight in the eyes.

"I've watched all her wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving you. I mean, Jesus, I'm not the one who's so damn stupid and flunked all of his classes so badly that I had to stay in high school another year. Carmel won't even let you go back! Pathetic."

It was true. Jesse was meant for the stage, but not for the books. He wasn't very good with anything school work related, and that had been his downfall.

His fists were clenched at his side, but even though he wanted to. He would never hit a girl. Even if he did throw eggs at them, but that was different.

"I hate you all!" He declared dramatically and stormed out.

Quinn's life was complete.

xxx

"You were very immature today. Showing me off like I'm some prize to be won."

"You are some prize, and I won you. Making me the luckiest girl ever."

"That's not the point Quinn! I'm not some possession. You can't make my ex's jealous and act like you own me."

"The marks on your neck tell a different tale." Quinn chimed cheerily.

Rachel's hand immediately slapped onto her neck, attempting to cover the bruises the other girl had left from being in the girl's bathroom.

It was a good day when Quinn could embarrass Rachel, because it opened the way for make up cuddles and sex. Quinn stopped Rachel from further walking by slipping her arms around Rachel's slender waist. She didn't say a word as she stared longingly into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Quinn?" The diva's voice was shaky. She wasn't sure what to wait for. But she wanted something. Anything. The suspense almost hurt.

Her girlfriend simply responded by placing a soft and longing kiss on her lips. She slowly pulled away and lifted her hands to gently cup Rachel's face.

"I love you. So much. I'm sorry that I get possessive, but I just like letting St. Bieber know what he lost out on. It makes me happy to that you're with me, not him."

Words so sweet, Rachel could've literally melted. But instead she hugged Quinn close to her. "Never let me go."

Beaming once again, Quinn laced their fingers and tugged her down the hall with her. "Never."

"Quinn..."

"What?"

"Earlier, when you were talking to Jesse..."

"Yes?"

"Did...you quote Paramore? The part about my wildest dreams coming true?"

"...Yes."

"Quinn?"

A loud sigh. "Yes?"

"We're going to have to discuss your choice in music when we get home."

**THE END**

**a/n: **hey everyone! Just getting out a one shot that came to my head. Also working on I'll try and It was you. BUT! A new story is in the works. Well, a few actually, one is super secret. So no spoilers yet kids, except for the fact it's a faberry story, involving the whole cast and a massive chapter story. But the upcoming one right now is based on mean girls! Yep. My favorite movie ever :) but it won't be like you think. It's totally faberry, and the roles aren't like most people imagine them. (Quinn as Regina, Finn as Aaron.) It's a bit switched ;) so just tune in and find out.


End file.
